conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Destroyer (novelization)
WIKI ARTICLE IS IN PROGRESS AS OF FEB 06, 2015 - Wapitikev Conan the Destroyer is a Conan novel by Robert Jordan, published by TOR Books as a novelization of the 1994 Arnold Schwarzenegger movie of the same title. Synopsis A party of riders sweep across the Zamoran plain. Characters * Conan * Bombatta - giant warrior and captain of Princess Taramis' Royal Guard. Unilke the movie version, Bombatta is referred to in the novel as a Zamoran on numerous occasions; the color of his skin is never mentioned. Since Zamorans, according to Howard's Hyborean Age essay are darker skinned than the the Hybori tribes but not black skinned like the tribes south of Stygia, it is a good bet that Bombatta is not a Kushite in the novel. * Malak - Zamoran thief * Amphrates by name only - rich merchant and recent victim of Conan and Malak. * Taramis - Princess Royal of Zamora, sister to King Tiridates. Priestess to Dagoth, the Dreaming God. * Manetes - Tavern-owner in the Desert, Shadziar's thieves quarter * Togra by name only - Commander of the Gate of Princess Taramis' palace * Aniya - bath attendant in Princess Taramis' palace, sealed to the Dreaming God * Taphis - bath attendant in Princess Taramis' palace, sealed to the Dreaming God * Anouk - bath attendant in Princess Taramis' palace, sealed to the Dreaming God * Lyella - bath attendant in Princess Taramis' palace, sealed to the Dreaming God * Jarvaneus - Chief Steward to the Princess Taramis * Jehnna - Niece to Taramis. Her father was Taramis' older brother and next in line to the throne, prior to his death * Amon-Rama - Stygian sorcerer, once a member of the Black Ring or Black Circle of Stygia. Expelled for possessing the Heart or Ahriman * Akiro - hedge wizard trusted by Conan to aid him against other wizards * Malthaneus of Ophir by name only - Rumoured to have raised the dead. The greatest white wizard since the Circle of the Right-Hand Path was broken in the days before Acheron * Ahmad Al-Rashid, in Samara by name only - Rumoured to have raised the dead. Is said to have been thrice-blessed by Mitra himself * Zula - female mercenary from a tribe living south of Keshan * T'car by name only - battle companion and lover to Zula. Deceased * Xanteres - High Priest of Dagoth Locations * Zamoran wastes near Shadizar * Abuletes' Tavern by name only * Inn of the Three Crowns by name only * Shadizar * The tavern of Manetes * The palace of Taramis * un-named village inside the Karpash Mountains * Amon-Rama's crystal palace * Church of the Sleeping God Mystic Items * The Scrolls of Skelos * The Heart of Ahriman * The Palace of Amon-Rama * The Horn Of Dagoth Continuity Notes * Publication history * Conan the Destroyer (novel) • Robert Jordan • Tor July 1984 Category:Conan bookCategory:Conan storyCategory:Conan novel